The invention relates generally to car seat restraints, and more particularly to car seat tether anchors and restraint systems.
Aftermarket car seats, for example child booster seats and infant carriers, are generally restrained in the front and preferably the rear seat of a passenger cabin by a lap belt installed by the carriage manufacturer for passenger restraint.
Aftermarket car seats are increasingly provided with a strap or tether having a fastener for additional anchoring to some structure in the passenger cabin. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,035 entitled "Safety Vehicle Seat Structure".
Known car seat tether anchors include a bolt disposed through a reinforced portion of a rear deck or panel of the automobile, for example above and behind the rear car seat, to which the tether is fastened. The bolt is generally fastened to a loose nut or to a threaded opening in a plate welded to the panel.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel car seat anchors and systems that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat anchors and systems that are economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat tether anchors and systems having improved reliability.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat tether anchors and systems having improved anchoring performance.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat tether anchors and systems that do not require threaded bolts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat tether anchors comprising a unitary member.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat tether anchors and systems that are relatively easy to install.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat tether anchors and systems that do not rattle after installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat tether anchors that provide an audible and/or tactile indication when installed.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat tether anchors that are securely fastened to some portion of the passenger cabin.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat tether anchors comprising a body member having a fastening portion thereon, a plurality of legs with corresponding feet extending from a mounting side of the body member, and a locking flange extending from the mounting side of the body member, the locking flange and feet extending toward opposite ends of the body member.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel car seat tether restraint systems comprising an anchor having a fastening portion and a leg with a foot extending from a mounting side thereof, a locking flange extending from the mounting side of the anchor in an opposite direction as the foot, a body panel having a locking flange recess on one side thereof and an aperture therein, the leg disposed in the aperture with a portion of the body panel disposed between the mounting side of the anchor and the foot, and the locking flange disposed in the locking flange recess.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel unitary anchor clips comprising a fastening portion on a body member, a plurality of generally L-shaped legs extending from a mounting side of the body member, each leg having a foot extending toward an end portion of the body member, and a resilient locking flange extending from the mounting side of the body member in an opposite direction as the feet.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.